Many people utilize computer-based mapping applications to obtain the locations of, and directions to, various locations, as well as to locate places near a current or specific location. A person wanting to perform such a task typically opens an application, inputs the necessary information (such as a location or point of interest) and receives location information, driving directions, nearby points of interest as determined by the mapping application provider, and other such information. If the user performs these operations on a device such as a home desktop computer, but wants the information available on the user's tablet computer or smart phone so the user has the information while the user is traveling, the user has to either capture and transfer at least some of the information, or has to open up a similar application on the tablet or phone and repeat at least a portion of the input or actions that enabled the user to obtain the desired mapping information. Such approaches can be frustrating, or at least time consuming, for a user. Further, the user might be interested in specific types of location or points of interest that the user would like to include with the mapping information, but the point of interest information provided with the mapping application typically is selected by a provider of the mapping application and often is limited to selected businesses, parks, and other such locations.